Overhead consoles within motor vehicles are known and can include one or more components that can be used by an occupant of the motor vehicle. For example, an overhead console can have a sunglass bin that can hold a pair of glasses that can be retrieved when a driver of the motor vehicle needs or desires to wear the glasses. When the sunglass bin is in a closed position, a generally smooth surface of the overhead console is provided and the pair of glasses is held out of view from an occupant of the motor vehicle. In the alternative, an open position of the sunglass bin provides access to the pair of glasses.
With the continued development and use of portable electronic devices by individuals, there is a continuing need to hold, store, etc. such devices within a motor vehicle while an occupant travels from one location to another. In addition, some electronic devices have a visual display that can provide information to an individual, e.g. GPS location and/or instructions, identification of a caller for an incoming phone call, and the like.
Location typically associated with a sunglass bin and overhead console could be a desirable location for a portable electronic device. However, space is limited within the overhead console and thus providing a dedicated or special location for such an electronic device within the console would use limited space and/or conflict with design requirements. Therefore, a sunglass bin that is part of an overhead console that can be used to hold and/or view a portable electronic device would be desirable.